I Love You
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: A series of one shots with the words "I love you" in each story somewhere. Each story has a different pairing.
1. Vaan and Terra

_I do not own Dissidia._

Terra sat with Vaan's arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his chest and he tenderly kissed her head. Terra sighed and shut her eyes. Vaan looked down at the esperkin falling asleep against his chest. The Onion Knight walked up to the snuggling blondes and glanced over at Terra.  
"Is she alright?" the Onion Knight asked.  
"She'll be fine, Luneth. She's just tired." The young sky pirate replied and twirled her blonde ringlets around his finger. The young, brown haired knight crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"What's up little brother?" Vaan asked and wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
"I'm not your little brother Vaan! And why did she choose you? I mean, you abandoned her and I stood by her! That's not fair!" Luneth exclaimed in reply and stomped his foot.  
"I saved her from Kefka's abuse, thank you very much!" Vaan exclaimed in defence. Terra's eyes slowly began to open.  
"What's going on?" She asked with a whisper. Vaan gently ran his finger down her nose and across her forehead.  
"Nothing, sweetheart. Just rest." Vaan cooed as Terra's eyes slowly shut again.  
"Luneth, we have to keep quiet." Vaan said. The young, intelligent knight stormed away to join a few more of the Cosmos warriors. Vaan tousled Terra's hair and kissed her forehead. She kissed his bare chest and snuggled into his chest. Vaan shut his own eyes and slept with the blonde esperkin in his arms.

Terra woke up to find her head resting against the sky pirate's chest.  
"Vaan?" she asked and his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Vaan asked in reply before kissing her cheek. She pressed her lips up against his briefly and then removed her lips from his.  
"What happened?" she asked before resting her head against his shoulder.  
"You overused your powers and you almost fainted." Vaan replied and kissed her nose.  
"Thank you, Vaan." Terra said and pressed her lips up against his again before biting his lower lip and releasing her lips from his.  
"I love you, Terra." Vaan said and kissed her neck.  
"I love you too, Vaan." Terra replied and she snuggled into his chest again. Vaan smiled and wrapped his arms around her.


	2. Kuja and Kefka

"And a one, two, three. And a one, two, three... Kefka! You are doing it wrong!" Kuja exclaimed and threw the clown's hands off of his hips.  
"What? I destroy things, not dance the bloody rumba!" Kefka exclaimed and then kicked a ceramic vase across the room. He laughed as the noise reverberated through the studio.  
"You wanted something to spice up our relationship and I seem to be the one pulling all of the weight! You have to contribute too!" Kuja exclaimed and slapped the back of Kefka's head.

Kefka wrapped his arms around the genome's waist.  
"I'm sorry baby." Kefka said. Kuja chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek.  
"You're lucky that I'm even giving you a second chance, you ignorant buffoon." Kuja mused. Kefka pouted and then moved his hands down to Kuja's hips.  
"Why don't we try one more time?" Kefka asked, making Kuja laugh.  
"Fine. Follow my movements, if you can." Kuja replied and placed his hands on his lover's. Kuja swayed his hips in time with the beat and Kefka tried to follow along.

The black mage pushed Kefka's hands off of him again and threw his own hands up in the air.  
"You can't dance for shit!" Kuja cursed and turned his back on the clown. Kefka wrapped his arms around the genome's waist and kissed his neck. Kuja sighed and flicked his hair back to allow Kefka better access to his neck. The clown rubbed Kuja's abs and the genome sighed again.  
"Kefka, you always know what pleases me." Kuja whispered and sighed as Kefka kissed his cheek.

"Since you are an actor, why don't you write a play to spice up our relationship?" Kefka asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Kuja hissed in reply.  
"Because, I wanted to see what you could come up with." Kefka replied with a shrug. Kuja shook his head and pulled his insane lover closer to his body.  
"I love you, you crazy, psychopathic killing machine." Kuja said and kissed Kefka's lips.  
"I love you too, you narcissistic, stage crazed, tailed mage." Kefka replied and kissed his lover back. Their lips parted and Kuja wrapped his arms around the clown.

"Can I see your tail?" Kefka asked and twirled Kuja's silverly hair around his fingers.  
"If that idiot, Laguna pulled my brother's tail, what makes you think that I don't know that you would do much worse to me?" Kuja asked. Kefka shrugged and smiled creepily.  
"That's the point, baby!" Kefka exclaimed and kissed Kuja roughly. Their lips parted and Kefka wrapped his arms around the genome.  
"Come on!" Kefka exclaimed and picked him up before slinging him over his shoulder.  
"Kefka! Put me down!" Kuja yelled at the idiotic clown.  
"Nope, you're coming with me honey." Kefka replied and waltzed out of the studio with Kuja laughing and begging Kefka to put him down.


	3. Cloud and Squall

"Squall! Squall!" Zidane cried out to the solitary lion. Squall looked up at the jumping genome. He sighed and walked over to Zidane.  
"What?" he asked sourly, making Zidane pout.  
"Cloud wanted to see you. No need to get all sour on me." Zidane replied and whimpered when Squall shot him a death stare.  
"Thanks Zidane." Squall replied and wondered off to the Planet's Core.

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the platform. He turned to see Squall walking towards him. Squall sat down next to Cloud. The wolf wrapped his arm around the lion's waist.  
"I love you, Squall." Cloud uttered and nuzzled Squall's neck.  
"I love you too, Cloud." Squall replied before running his hands through the blonde's hair. Cloud smiled and sighed with delight. Cloud kissed Squall's collarbone and the lion chuckled at the sensation.

"Cloud. You seem a little more clingier than usual. What's up?" Squall asked before lifting Cloud's chin and kissed his cheek. Cloud flushed a little and then looked down at the ground.  
"I... I'm not a puppet, am I?" Cloud asked, looking Squall into his stormy eyes.  
"No, you're not. What made you think that?" Squall asked and then wrapped his arms around Cloud.  
"Someone." Cloud replied and then snuggled into Squall's chest.  
"Baby, you're not a puppet. Don't even think that for a second." Squall said and then pressed his lips up against Cloud's.

Cloud's hands wriggled Squall's jacket off of his shoulders as Squall's tongue intertwined with Cloud's. Their lips slowly parted and Squall rested his head against his lover's shoulder.  
"Squall, don't leave me alone. I don't want to face him alone." Cloud pleaded, his bright blue eyes emitting the sadness that he felt when Squall was away. Squall smiled and kissed Cloud's forehead.  
"If you don't want me to leave, I won't. Cloud, you mean everything to me and I don't want you to feel sad." Squall replied and kissed Cloud's head. The lion cuddled the wolf and kissed his cheek before the wolf rested his head on the lion's shoulder.


	4. Tidus and Yuna

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna and kissed her neck.  
"Tidus, I don't get it. Why do you hate your father so much?" Yuna asked, looking Tidus into his eyes. The blitzball ace looked away from the summoner's gaze and sighed.  
"It's complicated, Yuna. Even I don't fully understand." Tidus replied and smiled sadly. Yuna kissed his lips softly. Tidus pulled away and Yuna looked at him with hurt.

Tidus was shocked at Yuna's expression.  
"Yuna, I didn't mean it like that!" Tidus exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. Yuna's eyes were sullen. She didn't reply and pushed Tidus off of her. Tidus reached out to her again and she pushed him away.  
"Yuna..." Tidus sighed and then went to get up. Yuna's hand reached out and grabbed Tidus'.  
"Don't leave. Please stay." Yuna pleaded. Tidus nodded and then sat down next to her again.

An air of silence swept over the area. The summoner looked up at the dark sky above her.  
"It's going to rain." She stated. Tidus nodded and then looked at the ground at his feet. Yuna looked over at the quiet blitzball ace. Usually, he talked to no end and all of a sudden, he was quieter than a mouse. Yuna turned to Tidus and took his face in her hands. He took her hands in his and then kissed her hands.

"Tidus, you're quieter than usual. What's up?" she asked with a sombre smile. Tidus sighed and then looked up at the cloudy sky. It was almost as if he was looking for the answers to her question.  
"I don't know, Yuna. I'm not too sure. Something in my gut tells me something's wrong, but I don't know what." Tidus replied and looked down at the ground unsurely.

Drops of rain began to fall from the sky. Thunder roared overhead. Yuna jumped at the sudden roar and Tidus held her in his arms.  
"Yuna, I love you." Tidus whispered into the frightened summoner's ear and she lightly laughed.  
"I love you too, Tidus." She replied and he pressed his lips up against hers. The rain continued to batter the couple as their embrace tightened. Their lips parted and they laughed.  
"Come on. Let's get out of the rain." Tidus said and dragged Yuna to shelter.


	5. Sephiroth and Lightning

Lightning stood in the middle of Orphan's Cradle and stared at the moving platforms. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her waist and she sighed, tilting her head to the side. Sephiroth chuckled and he moved her hair to the side before pressing his lips up against her neck.  
"Oh, Sephiroth..." she sighed as his grip on her body tightened. His lips left her neck and then he pressed his lips gently up against hers. Their lips continuously locked and unlocked as Lightning's hands ran through Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth released her lips from his and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Sephiroth whispered into her ear.  
"I missed you too. I never see you enough." Lightning replied and kissed his cheek. Sephiroth chuckled and then nuzzled her neck.  
"I wish I could spend every second of this war with you." He said and took her hands in his.  
"You're just saying that." Lightning replied sourly.  
"Am I?" Sephiroth asked and pressed his lips up against hers. His hands held her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue slipped in between his lips and tangled with his. Their lips parted again and Lightning sighed before resting her head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

The one-winged angel sighed as he ran his fingers through the l'Cie's hair.  
"I love you, Sephiroth." Lightning said. Sephiroth kissed her forehead.  
"I love you too, Lightning." He replied and Lightning feverishly pressed her lips up against his. He lovingly returned her passion as their embrace tightened. Lightning quickly pulled away and turned to find Cloud with his Buster sword in hand, staring open mouthed at the pair.  
"I'll make light work of him." Sephiroth said and briefly kissed Lightning before engaging the wolf in battle.


End file.
